


Taking Advantage

by iaintafraidofnoghostbear



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Forced Orgasm, In Public, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear
Summary: Freddie pounces on an opportunity.





	Taking Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tampa_bae_frightening for the beta.   
> Brief explanation of tags in the end notes, but they're pretty self explanatory.

It starts as little touches, Freddie's front bumping into his back. His hand sweeps up Tyler’s side, then down his arm. It’s unsettling, and he finds himself trying to move away, but there’s not much room in their corner of the crowded train for him to go far. Freddie keeps touching him, and Tyler just tries to stay calm. 

 

He startles when big hands land on his hips, and he almost manages to ask why Freddie is touching him when one of them slips between his legs, squeezing his cock tight enough to hurt. "Don't make any noise, and I'll be nice, alright?"

 

Stunned, Tyler trembles and nods. He looks around desperately, but nobody can really see him; he's facing the corner and Freddie is broad enough to block the view of anyone who might look anyway. The grip on his dick turns into a caress, a steady stroke that he comes to hate as it starts to get him hard. There's a satisfied little noise from behind him, and then his belt is being undone, that same hand shoving into his boxers to fondle his bare cock. He wants to yell, to tell Freddie to stop, but the words are stuck in his throat and - he doesn’t know what would happen if he did. But he doesn't know if he wants to find out what’s going to happen if he doesn't. 

 

Panic sets in when Freddie works his pants down a little more, using the bulk of his body to press Tyler further into the corner. "F-Fred, what-"

 

"Shh." A sharp bite to his neck cuts him off, and Tyler closes his eyes. He whimpers softly when Freddie's thumb finds his hole, but that just earns him another hard bite.

 

Panting, all Tyler can do is let Freddie touch him. He gasps quietly when Freddie's finger pushes into him and it's  _ wet _ ; he winces, expecting another punishing bite, but it never comes.

 

Instead, what he gets is a brief fingering before Freddie is pulling his fingers out and nudging the head of his cock against Tyler’s hole. The stretch isn't going to be enough, there's no  _ way _ it's going to be enough; Tyler's just glad Freddie had lube - even if it means Freddie may have planned this. His cock is thick and hot pushing inside of him, and Tyler squirms, wanting to sob or beg and too scared to do either. 

 

One hand cups his belly, sliding down low to pull Tyler back onto Freddie's cock. He feels stuffed, stretched impossibly wide and - he hears a cell phone go off. He's taking Freddie's cock on a full train, with someone talking to - Jesus, talking to their  _ mother _ just feet away from him. There's nothing he can do about it, though; he would probably look like a slut, now, would get them both in trouble because he took it quietly.

 

Freddie stills once he's all the way in, and Tyler shudders. His body keeps clenching and relaxing, desperately trying to adjust to the thick length in him. Then, Freddie's hands are gripping his hips, guiding him to move while Freddie stays still.

 

"Freddie-" he tries, but all he gets for his trouble is a sharp thrust and another bite. 

 

"Fuck yourself," Freddie growls low, pulling back just enough to give Tyler room to work.

 

Dropping his head to hide as much of his pink cheeks as he can, Tyler complies. He rocks back onto Freddie's cock, gasping when it brushes over his prostate. He shivers as Freddie grips his hips to keep him just at that angle, coaxing him along faster. Tyler feels ... so slutty, riding Freddie's dick like this, his own cock hard and swinging between his legs where anyone could see

 

As though he's reading his mind, Freddie reaches around to take Tyler's cock in hand, pumping it in a steady rhythm. Suddenly, Tyler has the terrible realization that he's going to come, right here on this train, on Freddie's dick, surrounded by all these people. He tries to slow, but Freddie bucks forward into him, other hand settling back on Tyler's hip to yank him back down on his cock.

 

"Fred don't, I don’t want to-"

 

"Shut up," Freddie bites out against his ear. "You're going to come and so am I. Shut. Up."

 

Freddie keeps guiding him, stroking his dick and Tyler's shaking. He swears his knees are going to give out, or someone is going to finally notice or - 

 

Freddie shudders faintly, and Tyler can feel the renewed slickness in his ass. ‘Fuck,’ he thinks, ‘Fuck, Freddie just  _ came _ in me.” 

 

The stroke of Freddie's hand is relentless, now. Tyler bites his lip hard, huffing breaths through his nose so he doesn't moan because he would die if they were caught  _ now _ . Freddie's nice enough, at least, to catch the mess in his palm, working Tyler through it with one hand, cupping the head of his dick with the other so he doesn't spurt all over the floor. Tyler whimpers pathetically, closing his eyes as he shivers, body clenching around the hard cock still in him. 

 

Freddie’s hands draw back as soon as Tyler is done. He draws out, leaving Tyler open and aching. He flushes in mortification as he feels the first drip of come start to slide out of him and he scrambles to yank his jeans back up. Tyler quivers as he comes down, shaky and in shock. Freddie is still warm at his back, and this time when Tyler tries to turn around, Freddie lets him.  He regrets it immediately because - while no one is even looking at them oddly - he feels like everyone can tell. Freddie seems entirely unaffected aside from the faint stain of lube on his jeans near his zipper and the pink in his cheeks. Tyler feels like a fucked out mess in comparison, like it would only take one glance for someone to know what he just let Freddie do. 

 

Only when they're finally disembarking does Tyler ask why. Freddie looks at him with that familiar unfathomable expression and shrugs. "Because you let me."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much what it says on the box. Fred rapes Enzo on a train. There's a level victim blaming, both from Enzo and Freddie.


End file.
